


Heart

by lookoutforburningbuildings



Series: Torture Fics [6]
Category: Everyman HYBRID, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Scarification, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookoutforburningbuildings/pseuds/lookoutforburningbuildings
Summary: Stephanie





	Heart

The man snickered as he crawled on top of Stephanie. Stephanie growled, lifting her leg to try and push the man away. "Get. Off." She demanded, pushing as best she could. The man laughed again, persisting further.  
  
The man held a knife up to Steps cheek. Steph froze and bit her lip, trying not to move closer to the blade. "You realize all the things I could do to you..." He whispered, a raspy voice that almost sounded incorrectly coming out of the body speaking. He grinned wider, showing off more sharp teeth, glancing towards the direction around the room. "Or your kid."

Steph growled, reaching toward to mans neck, trying to restrain him in any way, but the man moved the knife closer, pushing into the skin, but not enough to cut or draw any blood. Steph bit down and moved back slightly, away from the blade, curling her hands into fists in front of her.

The man laughed, bringing the blade up to her eye, being dangerously close to the eyeball. Steph tried to pull her head further away, but only hit her head against the wall. She screwed her eye shut, moving her head to the side, trying to avoid any injury.

The man seemed to ignore this, bringing the blade above her eye, only under the eyebrow, and making a cut to the side. Steph hissed, trying to move further away as blood pooled in the cut.

The man then cut downwards, connecting the cut to the previous one, but was quicker this time, making the cut more painful and bleed more due to the roughness of the action. He cut again, making Steph try to kick her legs to push the man off, feeling her eyes start to water.

"Struggling isn't gonna make me stop, because I could do so much worse, and you know it." The man growled out, pulling the knife away for a moment before he cut again, connecting the cuts once again. Steph realized he was carving some kind of symbol or shape into her skin.

Steph held her breath as the other cuts were made, trying to stifle sobs and noises of pain. The man finally pulled away fully, and Steph slowly opened the eye, seeing the man smiling, almost fondly as he observed the scarification work.

"You realize what it is, right, Damsel?" He asked, making Steph shiver. She slowly shook her head, still looking the other way. The man chuckled. "It's a heart, darling."

Steph wanted to put this man in a grave 6 feet under, but this was Evan. Or at least, it seemed like it.

"Don't cry, it'll be done soon." He reassured, reaching forward to brush a strand of hair away, but Steph glared at him and growled. "Damn, calm down, ya Damsel in Distress." He rolled his eyes, pulling his hand away.

"Fuck you." Steph hissed out.

"Nah." The man shrugged, bringing the knife back up. "How about I carve your eye out? Or maybe slit your throat? Both of those would be some nice options." He taunted.

Steph bit her lip, feeling the tears slip into the cut, which stung like hell. "Go to hell." She sobbed out. She didn't want this man alone with the child. The man simply laughed, and held the knife to her neck, tilting her head upward.

"You're a lot less fun than Jeff, y'know." He chuckled. "Then again, i had a lot of options then."

Steph almost spoke, but was, cut off by the blade sinking into her neck, and being pulled across. She felt her vision blurr and start to darken. The last thing she could hear was a crying noise, and then laughter.


End file.
